This invention relates to a traffic barricade and more particularly to a portable traffic barricade wherein the barricade panels are positioned in a vertically disposed condition when the barricade is in the operative position.
Traffic barricades of the portable type have long been used to aid in barricading or directing traffic around obstacles or the like. One common type of traffic barricade is the A-frame design wherein barricade panels are positioned on either side of the device. In such devices, the barricade panels do not dwell in a vertical plane but dwell in an inclined plane. Many states are now requiring that the barricade panels be positioned in a vertically disposed condition when the barricade is in the operative position so as to maximize the visibility of the barricade panels.
One type of barricade has been devised wherein vertically disposed frame members support the barricade panels and which have a horizontally disposed frame member at the lower end. In other words, the frames at the ends of the barricade define an inverted T-shape. A problem associated with the inverted T-shaped barricade is that they pose a dangerous threat to traffic if the barricade should be blown over or the like due to the fact that one end of the supporting legs will extend upwardly.
Other types of barricades have been devised but they are not convenient to use and do not adequately support themselves in an operative position nor can they be conveniently stored in a substantially flat position.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved traffic barricade.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable barricade wherein the barricade panels are positioned in a vertically disposed condition when the barricade is in the operative position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a traffic barricade which assumes a substantially flat position when in the inoperative position or when it has been inadvertently moved from the operative position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a traffic barricade which includes means for stabilizing the same in the operative position.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.